The Gramaton
by Kitsurimaru no Kitsune
Summary: Finding a old scroll, Naruto reads and trains to turn on and off his emotion. and who is this woman who has been at his side since he was born. NarutoXOC


The Gramaton

Cleric

of

The Leaf

AN: Hey everyone this is my first fic been planning for this fic for a longtime but couldn't get the plot right so I am going to write the prolong and first chapter see how it goes. Wish me luck.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and Equilibrium.

Prolong

Peace, it has finally come to the Hidden Villages of the Element Nation. However, Konoha's came at a heavy price. It's new leader, the Hokage, Namikaze Minato, sacrifice his life along with his wife, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, sealing the nine tail fox, Kyubbi, into their only son, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sarutobi-Sama, it is my understanding that this child is the new vessel of the nine tail that almost destroyed our esteemed village," said a elderly man with black hair, wearing bandages around his head covering his right eye and right arm which is in a sling. While also wearing grey council robe. Staring at an infant boy who is sleeping in a crib.

"Yes my old friend, this child is the legacy of the Forth. Thou I doubt you come here to give your condoles for such a sacrifice of his parents," said Sarutobi, as he put on a white robe over his body that has the symbol for Hokage in the back and a hat that has a symbol for fire on the front. After he was done, he walk to the crib and pick up the infant and hold him gently in his arms. "Tell me Danzo, what is your true intention for speaking with me?".

Danzo give his friend a gentle smile, laughing softly saying, "You are always intuitive my friend, that is why they call you the Professor. No, I have no wish in taking in the child into my program. I might be a warhawk as some the people whisper when they don't think I am not around, but I do have a heart. No, I came here to offer protection for the boy. I know you are not naive but you do know this whole village will not respect the Forth's final wish in seeing his son a hero and will call for blood."

"Yes I know that all to well, my predecessor was very foolish in thinking that this village will see his son, Uzumaki Naruto, as a hero. Nor will they be happy when they find out that their would be destroyer is sealed into the poor lad. Not that we will give them the chance of knowing of the sealing nor will they learn of this truth of this boy's heritage," the reinstated Hokage says as he sighs out loud.

Noticing the last name of the child Danzo says "So to hide the child's true parentage and burden that was place on him you gave him his mother last name. Very ingenious my friend. However what will you do if by chance a leak happen?"

"Will cross that bridge when we come to it. I do have a law in mind case such an event happens but until then let us make hast we have a council meeting to get to. Oh by the way, don't think I am a fool in thinking you didn't disband that group of yours. I might not have proof but I do know of their existence. For know, if you help protect this child, I might be persuade to reinstate them. Of course, the only stipulation I have is that your agents show some emotion when not on a mission," Sarutobi says with a smirk on his face knowing that his friend with jump at opportunity.

"HAHA, deal, thou I can't grantee that my ROOT will show emotion but give them time I am sure they can have a regular life aside from mission. How can I not jump at such a wonderful offer, my friend. I will have my best ROOT on guard duty thou she is new to the Foundation she will be perfect the job and maybe my daughter can undo my sin," says Danzo while he thought of his mistake of putting his daughter through that hell of a training. Thou she wanted to go through it so she can protect her love ones, he thought as a loving smile.

Putting a hand on his friend shoulder, the Third and his Adviser walk through door, with baby in arms, bracing for the headache they both know that is going to happen.

AN: Ok done. For now. DUN DUN DUN LOL. Hey if anyone has any ideas for Danzo daughter (bet you didn't see that part coming) plz put it in your review. I will choose which idea and put to use thank you and all will be put revealed in time. Laterz


End file.
